The Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center (SSMHRC) has three major functions: the collection and dissemination of mental health information pertaining to the Hispanic population; the conduct of research which bears directly on the utilization of mental health services by Hispanics; and the conduct of research which relates to other priority issues (e.g., bilingualism). In carrying out its diverse functions, the SSMHRC also provides Hispanic graduate students with research training experiences in the mental health disciplines. This opportunity to experience the research enterprise first hand is expected to increase the pool of Hispanic researchers. Specific projects being carried out by the SSMHRC include: the publication of a quarterly research bulletin, monograph series, occasional papers, and the Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences; the maintenance of a bibliographic retrieval system of the literature in Hispanic mental health, development of a bibliographic retrieval system of the child bilingualism literature, sponsorship and/or organization of local, regional and national meetings or workshops on issues pertaining to mental health; and the conduct of research projects on body movements in bilingual speech, memory organization in bilinguals, effects of community mutual-help groups on the mental health of Chicano members, cross-cultural comparisons of the stereotypic perceptions of people in the United States, Mexico and Latin America, cross-cultural comparisons of attributional inferences for success and failure, archival health study of Hispanics, utilization of health services by Hispanics, sexual awareness and practices of young adult Chicanos, family planning behaviors and attitudes, attitudes and behaviors of Hispanic and Anglo parents toward their hearing-impaired children, Hispanic personality assessment, interethnic marriage between Mexicans and other ethnicities, subjective culture, and minority training in clinical psychology programs.